kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Partials/Events/Fall 2017 Event
Time remaining until the Fall 2017 Event starts Event Information *'Event Details:' **'Official Title': 捷号決戦！邀撃、レイテ沖海戦(前篇) **'Unofficially titled': Showdown at Operation Shō-Gō! Battle of Leyte Gulf (Part 1) ** Starting Date: November 17th, 2017 ** Duration: ? ** Scale: Medium *'Limited-time Event Maps' ** Number of Maps: 4 *** Main Operation : 3 Maps *** Extra Operation : 1 Map Time until Event end maintenance starts Special Note *The Fall 2017 Event and Winter 2018 Event will both be based on the Battle of Leyte Gulf. **Fall 2017 Event is Part 1 of the Operation. **Winter 2018 Event is Part 2 of the Operation. *Certain Parts of the Event including the Final Operation will require the player to sortie out a new Fleet composition of 7 Ships, called the "Striking Force". **"Striking Force" will be only limited to sortie into the Applicable Event Operational Areas (Not available for Exercises or Expeditions). **"Striking Force" is only possible to sortie from the Normal 3rd Fleet. *Final Operation will be based on the Battle of Surigao Strait. You are recommended to prepare the members from the Nishimura Fleet as much as possible in case of any special mechanics. **Members: , , , , , , and . **It has also been confirmed that the Final Map will be a Night Battle Operation. ***Please prepare your , , and . *It has been hinted that special attention will be given to the Shima Fleet as well. **Striking Force Members: , , , , , , and . ***Other Members also include , , , , , and . However historically they were not part of Shima's Main Striking Force, and were part of a separate Transport Fleet. Therefore you may wish to focus more on Shima's Striking Force Members in general. New Ships It has been hinted that multiple new Small-Ships will debut in this Event http://kancolle.doorblog.jp/archives/52219145.html *Akizuki-class Destroyer Suzutsuki *Etorofu-class Coastal Defense Ship Tsushima Equipment *Type 4 Fighter Hayate *Striking Force Fleet Command Facility Confirmed Mechanics * Difficulty Selection Possible Mechanics * Ship-locking * Manual Node Selection * Combined Fleet * HP Bar Variance * Multiple Branching Map * Event limited time quests * Transport Loadoff * armor-break debuff * Abyssal Combined Fleet * Land Base Aerial Support Hints and Advice * Make sure your fleet is prepared in all departments (Ex. Do not neglect your AV, SS, and/or AO). **Transport Combined Fleet are always a possibility in Events. Please do not neglect your Destroyers, Light Cruisers, Aviation Cruisers **Anti-Submarine Warfare are always a possibility in Events. Please prepare enough ASW Equipment and Destroyers & Light Cruisers capable of using OASW attacks. **Installation-type Boss and Enemies are always a possibility in Events. Please prepare enough Anti-Installation Equipment such as . * Make sure to prepare a large amount of resources. **Give at least 1 month of time to start stockpiling your resources. * Make sure to prepare a good amount of Aircrafts with good stats, especially with large range for Land Base Aerial Support and for your Aircraft Carriers (Ex. Do not neglect your Skilled Aircraft Conversion Monthly Quests as they give good aircrafts and are excellent to use in Land Base Aerial Support). **Please remember that is craftable. If you are lacking in Land-based Attack Aircrafts, please try to craft some. *Do not jump into the Event on Day 1 if you aren't a Frontliner. Wait for the Frontliners to gather/publish confirmed fleet compositions and branching rules for each Event Maps. Be patient. ** Some Information may turn out to be false or half-confirmed so please be patient until all information are completely verified first. * Most important advice: Keep your sanity high. Links * IS MY FLEET READY? WANNA SEE MY SHIPLIST? - Forum board * Quick FAQs and Tips on what to prepare - Still based on Summer 2015 but overall tips are similar Pre-Event Tweets= |-|Progress tweets= |-|Patch notes= |-|Post maintenance tweets= Twitter Avatars